101 PromptsHetalia
by Marli-chan Tuchanka
Summary: A list of 101 prompts. I'm going to fill it with Hetalia stuff. :D Mostly normal Hetalia I think, but AUs shall be in there too. T for bad language a mildly off concepts.
1. Blood

**Blood**

The red dripping from her lips was not that of any food or drink he'd ever consumed. The smile on those lips was not one he'd ever seen grace her face. He had seen all her flaws, but he hadn't expected this.  
"Oh, Matt, why are you staring at me so?" The smile did not change to suit her tone or question, it remain the same conniving smirk, matching her red stained lips.  
"What are you drinking? Or eating? Whatever it is it looks disgusting on your lips." It was a lie, but it made him feel saner. More safe is his own skin.  
"Oh Matt! You wound me with those harsh words of yours." She briefly looked away in faux offense but as Matt stepped closer he stopped as she slowly turned back around to face him. "Didn't you ever wonder where those girls whose hearts were shattered after you broke them went? Why they hadn't begged for your love again?" she brought her wine glass to her lips awaiting his response. The Canadian frowned slightly.  
"What are you talking about?" he stepped a few more paces closer. "You know I asked Al about that." A single step further...  
"Blood is a wonderful thing. It's the life in us, no?" a wicked grin spread across her face, 'Blood...?' Matt thought, only to be drawn from them by the sound of dripping.  
"What's that dripping noise?" the grin had not faltered nor wavered and she looked up at him through thick lashes.  
"A red liquid; the very same I am drinking." She pointed to a plate of meat, salad and fried slice of potato. "A liquid that accompanies that meal quite nicely." She placed her glass on the table, standing chest-to-chest with Matt. "You should try some." She whispered in his ear, picking up her glass and lifting his right hand up for him to take it from her grasp. "I _dare_ you." She added, placing her hand on his chest as she moved away. Still uncertain about her state of mind he brought the glass to his lips. It did not stay in his mouth long as he spat it out the moment the fluid met his taste buds. 'Blood.'  
"What the fuck are you drinking blood for?" she giggled in response dancing around him, her arms snaking around his neck.  
"And just what do you think I was eating?" Matt frowned. "Or might I ask who?"


	2. See You in Hell

**See You in Hell**

The sea crashed into the Cliffside violently as the wind billowed making her hair whip her face.  
"You'll go to Hell for what you've done, you know that?" Arthur asked tears blatantly welling in his eyes as his voice strained his throat; the lump in his throat growing as he tried his hardest not to cry.  
"We'll all go to Hell Artie, you know that as well as I." She smiled vacantly, her mind clouding as her feet burst into flames.  
"I can hope, can't I?" he choked out, rubbing his face. The Englishman's tears pulled so hard on her heartstrings they threatened to snap.  
"Oh Artie..." she slowly raised her arm to touch his face, afraid that sudden movement would encourage the flame. It hurt but the pain was numbed by her heart; her emotions taking over her withering mind. As her fingertips brushed his cheek the flame engulfed her calves and shins. Arthur gasped in horror almost stepping backwards out of her reach. "No Artie. Please don't." Her words became hard and heavy in her mouth. And she whispered, "Come closer." Arthur, tear streaming silently down his face as he stepped forward. Her hand left his cheek briefly as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and began dabbing his face, trying to rid the man of his tear streaks.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur, please forgive me!" She cried jumping into his arms. Her legs turned to ash as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck; his arms around her waist the only thing holding her up as she continued to turn to ash.  
"I forgave you long ago, love, I love you and I always will, no matter what keeps us apart." He sobbed into her hair holding her tightly.  
"I love Arthur Kirkland, and don't you forget it!" She wailed as the fire spread faster and faster and the ashes flew around wildly in all directions. "I'll **see you in Hell** , love."


End file.
